


A Very Schuyler Christmas

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, College, F/M, Fluff, Snow, University, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has never been one for family holidays, that is all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

December 1984

The semester was quickly drawing to a close, which meant that everyone was up to their ears with work for final essays and exams.

 

For Alexander Hamilton that meant he'd reached that point about two weeks prior trying to stay ahead of the game.

 

Not that he didn't have work to do, but he wasn't quite as frantic as his friends. Alex didn't mind diving head first into the fray, however. He worked as a mannequin for Hercules while he and Laurens quizzed each other back and forth for their government and law exams. He was a sounding board for Lafayette's essay topic ideas and allowed Eliza to practice one of her middle school lesson plans on him.

 

The best was when Burr (rather reluctantly) let him proofread an essay, although he had come to regret it later.

 

The subject of winter break and specifically Christmas came up during one of the handful of study breaks the group took. They tended to take their breaks in Hercules and Lafayette's dorm room.    
  


"What are you doing mon ami?" Lafayette asked lazily as he sipped at his can of coke.   
  
"Back to Chi-town," Hercules replied.

 

"Chi-town?" Eliza queried. She was lying on the floor on her back, her hair fanned out around her head.    
  


"To the uninformed that's Chicago," Hercules smiled.

 

"Oh," Eliza said, "Going to see your parents?"

  
  
"Every few years we do a family reunion over Christmas and this time it's our turn to host," explained Hercules, "My family is kind of spread out along the East coast."

 

Eliza nodded her response and shifted slightly, "what about you Laf?"

  
"The darling love of my life is coming to visit," Lafayette replied dramatically. 

  
  
"Oh Laf," John sighed with a manufactured tremor in his voice, "I've been here the whole time."

  
  
"You're hilarious," said Lafayette flatly.

 

"Alright then who is this mysterious lover?" Hercules inquired.

  
  
"Adrienne de Noailles" Lafayette smiled as he spoke her name.

  
  
"Hang on if she's the love of your life why is this the first time we're hearing of her?" John asked.

 

"We met this summer when I was visiting home," said Lafayette, "but it has been a whirlwind romance, how you say, a coup de foudre. Love at first sight."

 

"So that's who you've been writing letters to," Hercules said understandingly.

 

"Oui," Lafayette grinned.

  
  
Alex sighed is he listened to Lafayette go on about Adrienne, his gaze fell to Eliza and his heart fluttered slightly.

 

This was a fairly common occurrence since the semester had begun. He swallowed and tore his eyes from Eliza before she could notice the stare. This brought his gaze directly into John's line of sight. Things had been very rocky between them since their nasty break up in late March, but after a summer of complete silence John had recently begun talking to Alex again. It was still awkward, but the friendship they had shared even before they had gotten together was slowly building up again. John looked between Alex and Eliza knowingly and have him an encouraging smile.    
  


Alex blushed slightly and turned away.

  
  
"Alex."

  
  
He had to keep it cool, keep it together, it was almost ridiculous how off kilter Eliza made him feel.

  
  
"Alex!"

  
  
Alex turned to see Eliza sitting up and looking at him, "Where are you going to spend break?" she asked.

 

"Sorry," Alex said with a laugh, "I got distracted by my own thoughts. I don't really have plans for break, I usually stay on campus. What about you, Laurens? Back to good old South Carolina, I assume."

  
  
"Unfortunately," John groaned, "At the insistence of the great Henry Laurens, of course."

  
  
He said his father's name like a curse. Those in his group of friends who had met Henry Laurens would agree with him.

 

"Well I'm sure Martie will be glad to see you," Alex replied hopefully.

  
  
John smiled thinking about his sister, "Of course."

 

If Alex would have turned his head ever so slightly he would have seen the wheels turning in Eliza's head as she pondered the fact that he had nowhere to go for the holidays.

 

She had always associated the winter holidays with family ever since she and her sisters had been adopted by the Schuylers. Christmas was a time for eating too much and snuggling in front of the fire, two things she was certain Alex would not be doing if he stayed on campus during break. A plan was starting to form in her mind. She just had to make a phone call.    
  
\----   
  
The last day of finals week finally passed and with it came the feeling of freedom. The semester was over and there was nothing to worry about until January.

 

Alex walked out of his last final tired but with his head held high. 

  
  
"Alex!"

  
  
Alex turned to see Eliza coming towards him.

  
"Eliza," he greeted with a smile. Her responding grin warmed him. 

  
  
"So I've been thinking about winter break," she said, "Angelica and I are driving to Albany to spend the holidays with our parents and younger siblings."

  
  
"That sounds like fun."

  
  
"You should come," Eliza concluded. 

  
  
Alex let out a laugh, "That's sweet of you, but I wouldn't want to impose."

  
  
"You're coming with us," Eliza reiterated, folding her arms across her chest.

  
  
"This isn't necessary," Alex sighed.

  
  
"No one should have to spend the holidays alone," Eliza pouted.

  
  
"I don't want to be a burden," protested Alex, "Showing up unannounced."

  
  
"You misunderstand," Eliza said, "I've already cleared it with mother and father, so I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You are coming with us."

  
  
"But-"

  
  
"No buts," Eliza replied pointedly, "now you need to pack because we're leaving tomorrow."

  
  
"Tomorrow?" Alex raised his brow.

  
  
"Well, break does start tomorrow," Eliza nodded.

  
  
"You did that on purpose," Alex huffed.

  
  
"See, Angelica isn't the only evil genius," Eliza batted her eyelashes.

  
  
There was no way he would be able to argue himself out of this, so Alex didn't even try.   



	2. Chapter 2

The next day found him throwing his bag in the trunk of Angelica's car and climbing in the back seat accompanied by the work he wanted to try to get done on the three hour drive. 

"Do you really expect to do all that in the car?" Eliza looked back at him.

"Why not?" Alex said with a frown, "There's plenty of time."

"I don't think so," Angelica said.

She reached back and snatched the pile of books from his arms. 

"Hey!" Alex protested.

Angelica ignored him and handed the books to Eliza to tuck under her feet.

"Nope," Angelica commanded, "No work allowed for the next three hours."

"But-"

"Alex you don't even have classes to study for so there should be nothing you need to do," Angelica reasoned.

"You could have a lot worse company for the next three hours," Eliza added.

"I suppose you're right," Alex sank back into his seat.

"Albany here we come!" Angelica grinned putting her car in drive.

"Alex what kind of music do you like to listen to?" Eliza asked fiddling with the knob on the radio.

Alex shrugged even though she couldn't see him.

"I don't really listen to music all that much."

Most of what he's grown up with had been local music and his mother's lullabies. When he'd gotten to America, he'd been far too focused on his scholarly pursuits to worry about a music education as well.

"Laf plays stuff sometimes, but I don't particularly pay attention."

"We're not going to talk about Laf's interesting taste in music," Angelica sighed.

Eliza rolled her eyes and fiddled with the knob a bit more before settling on something and letting out an excited squeak, "Annie listen!"

"What?"

Eliza replied in song, "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!"

Angelica laughed and joined in. After a few moments, Eliza heard Alex's voice floating up from the back seat. At first, she wasn't quite sure if it was really him, but his singing was getting louder and louder. The two sisters exchanged glances, grinning as Angelica reached forward and turned the volume way down.

"Watch that scene!" Alex belted out, "Digging the," he paused, realizing that he was singing alone and cleared his throat before mumbling, "dancing queen."

His face flushed as Eliza giggled.

"I thought you didn't know popular music?" Angelica raised her brow.

Alex muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Lafayette".

"That's not surprising," Angelica said with a grin.

Eliza then turned back the volume on the radio as they eventually inched out of the city and faced with the open road.

The three hours passed swiftly with minimal needs for stops and they pulled up to a large very old looking house.

"You live here?" Alex asked.

It was probably the biggest house Alex had ever seen. At least, in person. He'd seen pictures of Laurens' childhood home and the size was fairly comparable.

"People don't call it the Schuyler mansion for nothing," Angelica replied, "Dad said something like the Schuyler family has lived here for the last 200 years?"

Alex just looked on in awe as they pulled into the garage that was obviously an addition to the house. After putting the car in park they all went to grab their things from the trunk and Eliza returned Alex's books.

"Annie! Liza!"

A girl with long brown curly hair ran out to meet them throwing her arms around Angelica and Eliza.

"Hi Pegs," Eliza laughed as Peggy let go.

Peggy turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow.

"You're him?"

"Alexander Hamilton," Alex introduced, extending his hand.

Peggy took it and returned in a put-on haughty voice, "Margarita Schuyler," then she returned to her normal voice, "but if you ever call me Margarita I will never forgive you."

"Oh I..." Alex was slightly flustered.

"Peggy don't scare him," Eliza sighed, "don't worry her bark is worse than her bite."

Peggy unexpectedly threw her arms around Alex and squeezed.

"It's good to finally meet you. Eliza talks about you all the time."

"Peggy, hush," said Eliza, blushing slightly.  
Alex laughed and relaxed into Peggy's embrace.

"What can I say? I'm an interesting guy."

"All last year, she couldn't shut up about you," continued Peggy as she pulled away.

"Enough Peggy," protested Eliza.

Peggy pouted, "Fine."

Eliza shook her head and grabbed her things as they followed her younger sister into the house.

"It's not nearly finished," Peggy said, catching where Alex's gaze rested, "I mean, this is pretty normal for the entrance hall, but the rooms where we spend most our time together get a much better treatment."

"I think it looks nice," Alex said. He'd never really decorated all that much for Christmas.

"Just you wait!" exclaimed Peggy happily, "It gets so much better."

Peggy's excitement was infectious and Alex couldn't help but return the grin she sent him.

"Liza! Liza!"

When they entered the main living room, Eliza barely had time to put down her bag before a small boy had hurtled himself at her, completely expecting her to catch him easily.

"Hi Sky," Eliza laughed picking him up and regaining her footing.

"Who are you?" Sky asked catching sight of Alex.

"I could ask you the same question," Alex smiled.

"Hi Sky," Eliza laughed picking him up and regaining her footing.

 

"Sky this is Alex," Eliza explained, "he's a friend of ours from school, and Alex this is our younger brother Sky."

Sky squinted as he looked Alex over.

"You look like a girl 'cause of your hair," he pronounced finally.

"Sky..." Eliza laughed.

"I think it's cool!" Sky added.

Eliza sighed and put her brother down and he walked over towards Alex.

With practiced ease, Alex went down on one knee to as to be face to face with the six year old. He knew from personal experience how much it could grate on one's nerves to always be literally talked down to all the time. 

"Well I'm glad you think so," Alex smiled.

Sky still seemed to be taking him in, "You're staying for Christmas?"

"I am-"

"You must be Alexander," Catherine Schuyler entered the room.

To his credit, Alex didn't start he simply looked up at smiled before turning his focus back to Sky.

"I have to stand up so I can talk to your mom now, okay?"

Sky nodded solemnly, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he was thrilled Alex was treating him as an equal. Alex stood up and stepped forward to shake Catherine's hand.

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed, "Angelica never mentioned that you were so polite."

"He's just putting on a show," Angelica said and she leaned against the wall, "Don't believe it for a second."

Alex let out a huff, "Really?"

"I will be making my own judgements," Catherine laughed, "anyway dear, I'm Catherine Schuyler."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Schuyler," Alex greeted.

"Please call me Catherine," she replied, "Come on through to the kitchen. Dinner will be ready soon, I know you've been driving most of the afternoon, and I'm sure that Sky would be more than happy to give you a tour."

"Yeah!" Sky exclaimed.

Alex did as he told taking in the surroundings, seeing the various pictures of Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and Sky gracing the walls. For it being such a large home that from the outside looked like a museum he was glad that it really did feel like a home.

"I really do hope I'm not imposing-"

"You're not," Catherine replied in similarly stern tone like Eliza's, "we have more than enough rooms in this house that we could house an army if we wanted to."

"Didn't the house serve as a hospital for wounded World War One soldiers that were sent home?" Eliza asked.

"That's right," replied Catherine with a smile, "So I suppose that we've technically housed an army before."

They all went to sit down, Sky rushing to take a seat next to Alex.

"So how was the drive?" Catherine asked taking a seat.

"Well we found out Alex has quite the vocal range," Angelica smirked.

Alex blushed as Angelica said that, "Not funny," he muttered.

"Angelica, don't tease," Mrs. Schuyler scolded gently. 

"He loves it, really," scoffed Angelica.

Mrs. Schuyler shook her head, "I would apologize on her behalf but it seems you already know what my oldest is like."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex grinned.

"Are those my girls I hear?" A male voice asked, wafting out from a nearby room. The voice was soon followed by its owner.

A wave of nervousness fell upon Alex as Senator Schuyler entered the room and greeted his daughters.

"And the Alexander Hamilton we've heard so much about," Senator Schuyler brought him in for an embrace that shocked him.

Alex didn't quite relax into the hug and the senator obviously felt they because he pulled away after a fairy short amount of time and clapped Alex companionably on the shoulder. 

"In glad to meet you Mr. Schuyler," Alex said, "I mean, Mr. Senator. Sir."

"No need to be so nervous," the Senator laughed.

"I uhhh..." Alex was at a loss as to what to say to the senator.

"Dad I think you broke him," Peggy giggled.

"I'm a fan of the work you've done over your career," Alex blurted out.

Philip Schuyler smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

The shrill beeping of an oven sounded. 

"That'll be dinner," Catherine said, "Sky, go wash up you have marker all over your arms. Angelica, set the table."

"I'll show Alex to his room," Peggy offered, speaking just before Eliza could.

Eliza looked as if she was about to say something to her sister but stopped herself, "Mom, I can help you get the food out on the table."

Her actions while unnoticed by Alex were seen perfectly clearly by the other Schuylers.

Peggy led Alex to a majestic staircase that curves it's way up a huge atrium. 

"How often do you get lost in here?" Alex laughed, hoisting his bag into a better grip as they began to climb. 

"Not so much any more," Peggy said, letting her hand brush the railing while they walked, "The first few months were pretty difficult, though."

"I can imagine," agreed Alex. 

"We only really use a small number of the rooms on a daily basis. You'll get used to it."

Alex followed Peggy, "Mine, Annie and Liza's room are that way," she commented as they walked.

"You've got this one," Peggy added, pushing a heavy wooden door open, "Bathroom across the hall. You'll have to share it with Sky and he's a bit of a bathroom hog. Sorry."

Even for a guest bedroom it was still very nice, the new furniture melding in nicely with the old architecture of the house. "Wow..." he gaped.

Peggy giggled. 

"I know it's a bit overwhelming at first," she said as Alex dropped his bag on the bed, neck craning as he studied the details of the room.

"A bit?" Alex had never been in a house like this in his entire life, he wasn't even sure there were houses like this in St. Croix, at least most definitely not where he lived.

"Okay, a lot overwhelming," Peggy conceded, "Come on, let's go have dinner. Mom makes the best lasagna."

 

Alex followed Peggy back downstairs where the rest of the Schuylers moved into the dining room.

Sky, who hasn't started winter break yet, was talking about what he was working on in art class. From what Alex heard, it sounded like something to do with dinosaurs. 

"And big pointy teeth!" the boy exclaimed. He caught sight of Alex and his eyes grew wide, "Alex, hey Alex! Wanna hear about my art project?"

"Sure," Alex grinned, Sky once again launched into his description of his project. 

As Sky chattered on, food started getting passed around. Alex soon found a large square of lasagna on his plate and an ample helping of salad. 

"Alright, Sky," Catherine said once the boy had finished again, "You've had your turn. Let's hear about everyone else's day and then if there's more you want to say then you can have another turn."

Sky pouted slightly but said nothing more.

"So Pegs how is senior year treating you?" Angelica asked.

"You two set impossibly high standards," Peggy sighed.

"And knowing you you're smashing them to bits," Eliza laughed.

Peggy snorted, "I wish! The only teacher who does not consistently compare my work to yours is Peterson."

"That's because neither of us like math the way you do," Angelica said. 

Peggy's face lit up, "We've been learning about Stirling's approximation in calculus. It's so awesome."

"See? I didn't even know the school had a calculus class," Angelica said with a chuckle. 

Peggy rolled her eyes, "You would have failed trig if it wasn't for me."

"And for that, I thank you," Angelica replied primly. 

"Math is confusing," Alex put in, "I mean, it's fine when there are regular numbers, but then letters start coming into play."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Eliza, "And imaginary numbers? What's up with that?"

"Heathens," scoffed Peggy playfully, "There's so much beauty in math. It astonished me how none of you can see it."

"Geek," Angelica smirked.

"Nerd," Peggy shot back.

"Girls," Catherine interrupted them.

Alex liked the atmosphere around the Schuyler dinner table. It reminded him of dinner with the Washingtons. But that tended to be a more subdued affair, then again they didn't have a hyperactive six year old present.

"Sorry, mom," the two chorused, but once Catherine had turned back to her food they simultaneously stuck their tongues out at each other. Eliza hid a giggle behind her hand.

The senator didn’t miss his daughter’s interaction and when he saw that Alex has seen it as well he shot him a small wink. Alex smiled, enjoying the fact that it felt like he was indeed part of a family.

\----

Alex had been staying with the Schuyler's the last three days and found that just maybe this was better than spending break by himself in the city. The only trouble was the slight crush he had on Eliza... Although slight was probably not the best word to describe his current feelings about Elizabeth Schuyler.

In truth, Alex had noticed Eliza's beauty and kindness the first time they'd met, but he'd been with Laurens at the time so he'd pushed it away. But now... The feeling had been steadily growing over the last several months of their friendship.

While he did worry if her affections would be returned he couldn't help but think that now he had the opportunity perhaps she should talk to her father first. To him it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Senator Schuyler was currently in the library, engrossed in some book or another, but he had assured Alex that he was willing to talk at any time, especially after Alex had confessed his own interest in law and politics. 

Alex went to the library and he opened the large door and and spied the senator seated at a large table with his feet propped up comfortably. Alex slowly made his way towards the senator, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he did so.

"Senator Schuyler?"

The man looked up from his novel and gave Alex a warm smile.

"Please call me Philip," the senator invited for about the fifteenth time since Alex had arrived, "What do you need, my boy?"

"I would like to talk to you about something," Alex began to blush, "actually someone."

Philip slipped a scrap of paper in his book and set it aside, putting it aside so he could give Alex his full attention. This certainly didn't help with Alex's nerves.

"Yes?" Philip raised his brow.

"Eliza..." Alex blurted out, it took a moment for his mind to catch up with his mouth but when it did... He felt all the color drain from his face.

Philip's brow raised at the mention of his daughter's name, "What about her?"

Alex was at a loss for words, "I uhh..." he brushed his hair from his face, "You see sir... I..."

"What about Eliza?" Philip asked again slightly pointedly.

"I really like her and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend," Alex pushed out in a rush, "but I wanted to have your permission first. Sir."

Philip began to smile, "That's very thoughtful of you," he chuckled, "and in this day and age most men are not granted that courtesy of those interested in his daughters, but there is a slight problem-"

"Oh?" Alex furrowed his brow.

"You really should be talking to my wife," Philip smiled, "when it comes to the girls she has final say."

Alex let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't look so miserable," Philip chuckled.

Alex hesitated for a long moment then stood up straight, his hand clenched into determined fists. He managed a smile in Philip's direction.

"I think I'll go help Mrs. Schuyler with dinner," Alex announced before striding from the room.

Philip chuckled as he watched him leave then reached for his novel once again. He had a feeling that his middle daughter would look even happier than usual within the next few days.

As suspected he did find Mrs. Schuyler in the kitchen, "Mrs. Schuyler- Catherine..." Alex corrected, "would you like some help?"

Catherine was pleased. She loved her children with all her heart, but they had never been good at offering to help in the kitchen despite the fact that they all had at least a passing interest in some aspect of cooking.

"Thank you, Alex. There are some potatoes in the sink and I would appreciate if you could give them a good scrub."

Alex nodded as he went to work on the potatoes in the sink. Taking the brush he did his best to scrub off all the dirt, after a while Alex worked up the courage to finally speak.

“Mrs. Schuy--I mean Catherine. I spoke to your husband about something and he suggested that I ask you instead."

He was pleasantly surprised by how steady his voice was.

"Alright, what is it?" Catherine asked.

"It's about Eliza," Alex began to repeat what he had told Philip about fifteen minutes prior.  
It seemed easier this time around. Alex wasn't sure whether it was because he had already said the words once before or because he had always felt closer to motherly figures than fatherly ones.

"I would like to date her," he said, keeping his eyes on the potatoes which he was now chopping into chunks in preparation for mashing.

An amused smile spread across Catherine's lips, "Oh?" she laughed, "and does Eliza know about this?"

"No ma'am," he replied, "I wanted to ask for permission first," he sighed, "I don't even know if she returns the feelings."

Catherine hid a small chuckle. Based on what she'd heard from Peggy and the way Eliza spoke about Alex during the few times they'd spoken on the phone, she had no doubt in her mind that Eliza definitely had a crush on the young man standing in her kitchen.

"Well..." Catherine could see Alex was hanging on to her every word, "I will give you my permission," she smiled as she watched the ecstatic look look on Alex's face, "and I wish you the best of luck."

The grin remained throughout the rest of Alex's time working with Catherine in the kitchen. He might have also done a small dance at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this ending is based on the story that when Alexander asked General Schuyler about marrying Eliza he informed him that he should ask his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the part when two Jews try to write about Christmas traditions...

December 14, 1984

Peggy silently cursed the older architecture of their home. The doors were just so thick that it was hard for her to hear through it. Open the door, she thought to herself. It had to be done gently, the door to the guest bedroom tended to squeak.

 

"What're you doing?"

 

Peggy nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

 

"Geeze, Angel. Don't scare me like that!"

 

"You still haven't answered my question," Angelica folded her arms across her chest.

 

"Alex is in there," Peggy grinned, "with Eliza!"

 

It took Angelica moment before realization brightened her eyes.

 

"Is he finally getting his head out of his ass and asking her out?" she asked excitedly.

 

Peggy nodded, "I can't hear through the door. I was going to try to open it a bit."

 

"You'll never get away with that," Angelica said, shaking her head, "the hinges are too loud. The best thing would be to go in the next room and listen through the wall."

 

Peggy followed her older sister into the next room where they sat on the couch and pressed their ears to the wall in hopes of getting snippet of the conversation.

 

The sound of their voices was muffled, but definitely there.

 

"This isn't working," complained Peggy.

 

"Shh!"

 

The two listened. After a few minutes, Alex and Eliza's voices became more clear as the two sisters got used to hearing them in this manner.

 

"So what's up?" Eliza asked.

 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this for quite some time," Alex admitted.

 

"Oh good he hasn't told her yet," Peggy smiled, "I didn't want to miss that!

 

"Hush," Angelica scolded, "I don't want to miss it."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Eliza..." Alex paused.

 

"Come on," Peggy muttered.

 

"Whatcha doing?"

 

Both sisters jerked away from the wall to find Sky standing in the doorway.

 

"Come play Legos," he commanded.

 

"We're busy right now, Sky," explained Angelica, "We'll play later, okay?"

 

She and Peggy returned their ears to the wall despite the pout that was growing on their younger brother's face.

 

"I mean I know we haven't really known each other all that long-"

 

"But Annie," Sky frowned, "what's going on?"

 

"Shh," Peggy hissed, "I'm listening!"

 

Sky started making small sniffling noises, a sure sign that he was going to start crying at any moment. Angelica beckoned to him and allowed the boy to cuddle into her side.

 

"Alex is going to ask Eliza a really important question."

 

"Her favorite color?" Sky asked.

 

"Not quite," Angelica laughed ruffling her younger brother's hair.

 

"What's he asking?" Sky asked.

 

"You'll understand when you're older," Angelica smiled.

 

Sky stomped his foot, "I wanna know!"

 

Before Angelica could comment, Peggy let out a small squeak and reached out to tug on her older sister's sleeve. Angelica quickly placed her ear against the wall just in time to hear Alex finally get to the point.

 

"What I wanted to ask," he was saying, "is if you'd go out with me? I mean, be my girlfriend. Eliza, I really like you."

 

Angelica and Peggy barely managed to stay quiet for the moment it took Eliza to say yes before they were both letting out delighted shrieks, hugging each other as they jumped up and down.

 

"What the-" Alex said from the other room before he and Eliza came over to find the source of the commotion.

 

"Liza!" the other two sisters chorused and Eliza giggled as they swept her into their hug circle while Alex stood by, utterly confused.

 

"What is going on in here?" Alex looked at the sisters, "have you been spying on us?"

 

"How else do you think we know everything?" Peggy grinned as she broke away from Eliza to hug Alex. 

 

"You hurt her," she whispered in his ear, "and Angelica and I will make you wish you weren't born."

 

"Um," Alex managed, slightly wide eyed, when Peggy stepped away and gave a small giggle.

 

Alex managed to smile, albeit very nervously, "Thanks Pegs."

 

"Any time," she chirped, "I meant what I said."

 

"I have no doubt in that," Alex sighed.

 

\----

 

Alex rode the high of Eliza saying yes through the next days leading to Christmas Eve. He spent as much time as possible with her, reveling in holding her hand because now he could, now it was allowed.

 

Now Alex found himself waiting in the living room with Philip and Catherine Schuyler while Sky played with a T-Rex.

  
  
"They're probably just chatting," Philip smiled.

  
  
Alex nervously adjusted the lapels on his blazer as he sat.

  
  
"Alex play with me!" Sky came over to him.

 

"Sky," Catherine warned, "be polite."

  
  
"Alex, play with me pretty please," Sky said, holding out a plastic triceratops. 

  
  
"Sure thing," Alex replied. 

  
  
He opened the button on his dark green blazer as he settled cross-legged on the floor beside Sky.

 

He got so into playing with Sky he didn't even notice when the three girls entered.

 

"Argh!" Alex said, shaking the triceratops as if it was the one speaking, "You wretched carnivore, I thought we were friends!"

  
  
Sky laughed, of course, but the chorus of female giggle was what broke Alex from the game. He scrambled to his feet, cheeks heating with a blush.

 

"You look really nice," Alex wrung his hands.

 

"Thank you," Eliza was blushing as well smoothing out the skirt on her light blue dress.

 

_ Nice _ . Good one Alex, he scolded himself. He should have gone with beautiful, because she really was.

 

"Oh my god," Angelica breezed past them, "a bunch of lovesick fools."

 

Alex ignored her as he took Eliza's hand, still relishing in the tiny shocks that went through him as he did so.

 

Eliza smiled and intertwined their fingers, giving his a small squeeze. 

  
  
"You're just jealous," she called to Angelica.

 

"As if," Angelica folded her arms across her chest.   
  


Eliza giggled and leaned into Alex until the sides of their bodies were pressed tightly together and he circled an arm around her waist. Peggy was humming something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like that song about sitting in a tree that kids sing about their friends with crushes.   
  


Just when it seemed they couldn't possibly get any closer there was a district sound of someone clearing their throat.

  
  
Still holding hands their embrace broke apart to find themselves facing a very amused Philip Schuyler.

  
  
"I think it's about time we went to dinner," Catherine spoke up.

 

Alex flushed and refused to meet either Schuyler parent's eyes as they entered the dining room and settled at the table. Alex hesitated until Eliza gestured for him to sit beside her, which he did so happily.

  
  
"So Alex do you have any particular family Christmas traditions?" Philip asked.

 

Alex thought back. His mother used to scrape together everything she could to try to make Christmas special for them. It wouldn't be until later that Alex would realize being with his mother was special enough in and of itself. 

  
  
"Not really," he said.

 

Philip politely nodded his head.

  
  
"I take it your family is from out of state since you did not return home for the holidays?" Catherine asked.

  
  
"You could say that," Alex shifted uncomfortably.

 

It wasn't that Alex was ashamed of his past, it had made him the man he was today, he just didn't really like talking about it. The past was the past and the future was what mattered.

 

"Eliza would you mind helping to get a couple things from the kitchen?" Catherine asked, obviously sending Alex’s discomfort with the current topic of conversation. 

 

"Sure," Eliza agreed. 

  
  
She lightly gripped Alex's shoulder as she stood and he smiled down at his plate.

 

"Well we are very glad to have you here with us," Philip smiled, "Eliza said you usually spend breaks on campus?"

  
  
Alex nodded, "Yes."

  
  
"I'm sure neither the girls or Catherine would mind opening our door to you if you're looking for a place to stay," Philip added.

 

"I uhh..." Alex blushed slightly, "thank you sir."

 

Eliza and Catherine then returned to the dining room carrying some serving dishes which they set on the table.

  
  
"By the time we're done here the turkey should be done resting and pace yourselves," Catherine laughed, "there is plenty more food to come."

 

Already the amount of food that was emerging staggered Alex. The only time he'd seen this much food in one place was in the campus dining halls. 

  
  
"Are we expecting an army?" he asked jokingly. 

  
  
"You haven't seen my kids eat," Philip deadpanned. 

  
  
"Truth," Peggy said smugly, "I have the appetite of a teenage boy."

  
  
She was obviously quite proud of this fact.

  
  
"Go ahead and start before it gets cold," Catherine commanded, indicating the food, "I have some soup if anyone wants any."

  
  
"Me!" Sky said, "Lotsa soup."

 

The rest of the family began their meal, Angelica helping Sky with his. The hum of mundane chatter filled the air and Alex found himself roped into a rather invigorating discussion with Peggy on the merits of writing in cursive rather than in print.

 

"You can't read it," Peggy rolled her eyes.

  
  
"Not true, you just haven't tried hard enough," Alex replied.

  
  
"If I actually have to try that hard it's not worth it," Peggy shot back.

 

"It's faster," Alex retorted, "Writing in print is far too slow for the speed of the human brain. When I try, my letters all start flowing together anyway."

  
  
"That sounds more like a you problem," smirked Peggy, "rather than a problem with print in general."

 

"I do not regret introducing you to each other," Eliza said firmly, apparently attempting to convince herself, "Nope. Not at all."

 

"Well I think in terms of wits you girls have met your match," Catherine replied fondly.

  
  
"That'll never happen," Angelica replied proudly.

  
  
"Game on," Alex smirked.

 

"Can we postpone the verbal sparring until after Christmas?" Philip suggested mildly, "I love a good debate as much as the next person but not when it's time for dessert."

  
  
"Dessert?" Sky repeated, his eyes wide, "Dessert time?"

 

Alex wasn't even sure he could eat anything else.

  
  
"Wait till you try mom's chocolate cheesecake," Eliza spoke in a low whisper, "it's better than anything you can get in the city."

  
"There's always room for dessert," Sky said sagely.

 

"You sound just like Hercules," Alex chuckled.

  
  
"You know it's true," Angelica smiled, "you have had one of his triple chocolate brownies haven't you? They're to die for."

  
  
"Mmm," Alex agreed, "It's very dangerous to be around those brownies."

  
  
"No kidding," laughed Angelica.

  
  
"Did you know once Laurens tried to eat more than one?" Alex grinned as Catherine came back with Christmas cookies and the aforementioned cheesecake.

  
  
"No..." Angelica gaped, "that boy's sweet tooth is going to kill him someday."

 

"He got through about half of the second before giving up," said Alex.

  
  
"How did he even survive that much?" laughed Angelica, cutting a slice of cheesecake and passing it to Sky.

 

"No idea," Alex chuckled, "but it gave him the worst stomachache."

  
  
"I've always wanted ask Herc what he puts in those," Angelica mused.

  
  
"You don't want to know."

 

Once dessert had been eaten, the cheesecake just as delicious as Eliza had promised, the family moved to the second living room where their grand piano lived.

  
  
"Time for some carols," Catherine said happily as Eliza settled herself on the piano bench. 

  
  
"Any requests?" Eliza looked around her hands resting in her lap.

  
  
"Rudolph!" Sky proclaimed.   
  


Even in the simplicity of the various songs she was requested to play, Alex could hear that Eliza had a talent for the piano. He wondered why she hadn't pursued a music career. 

  
  
"Okay, Alex, you're up," Peggy said, "what's your favorite Christmas carol?" 

  
  
"Oh, I don't need a turn to pick the song," Alex tried to deflect, "Really."

  
  
"Come on, just one."

  
  
The comfortable atmosphere and stomach full of good food was what drew the next words from Alex's lips. 

  
  
"I'm not really big on Christmas carols, they weren't really a thing for me as a child," he said softly, "I grew up on St. Croix, this little island in the Caribbean. We mostly just did local songs. Not that we didn't get the big commercial stuff, but town I lived in was a bit isolated."

  
  
"Oh," Eliza said softly, "I didn't know."

  
  
"My mom would sing to me sometimes," Alex remembered with a small smile, "Songs that she'd learned growing up in Puerto Rico."

 

"If you wouldn't mind I think we'd all like to hear some," Philip prompted. 

  
  
"Oh no-" Alex blushed.

  
  
"Please?" Eliza asked.   
  


He couldn't say no to Eliza's earnest expression as she shifted on the bench to allow him room to sit beside her. 

  
  
"I suppose," he said, sitting carefully, "I'm not the best musician, but I think I can remember..."

  
  
He placed his fingers on the keys.

 

After a couple of false starts he finally got to where he wanted to be and began to play. A little awkwardly at first as he tried to recall what came next, slowly gaining confidence and humming along. It was then coming easier and his humming turned to words.   
  


It was a lullaby that his mother had sung to him for years, even when they were laying together sick in bed. Alex got lost in the song, his hands stilling on the keys of the piano as his eyes slid shut and he continued to sing.

 

He exhaled as the song came to an end and for a moment there was silence. At the sound of someone clapping Alex slowly opened his eyes.

 

Sky was the one clapping enthusiastically in the way only a child could, an awed look on his face. 

  
  
"That was lovely, Alex," Catherine said softly, "Thanks you for sharing with us."

 

"I, uh," Alex cleared his throat, "I don't really sing very often. I'm a bit rusty."

 

He discretely blinked away the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes and Eliza politely pretended not to notice.

 

"You should play a duet!" Peggy suggested.

 

"I couldn't," Alex said, standing hurriedly, "Really."

  
  
Peggy seemed about to push, but Angelica elbowed her in the ribs. 

  
  
"Ow," Peggy hissed, but she backed off.   


 

"On that note," Catherine said, "I think it's bed time for some of us."

  
  
She looked pointedly at Sky and the boy pouted.

 

"Do I have to?"

  
  
"If you don't Santa Clause won't come," Philip said with a smile.

 

  
Philip and Catherine bid Alex and the girls goodnight and escorted Sky out of the room. It wasn't too long after that the four of them retired to their own rooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Christmas!" Sky proclaimed running down the hall.

 

Alex laughed when he heard Angelica hollering at her younger brother even calling him by his full name.

 

"Philip Jeremiah!"

 

Alex peered out of the guest bedroom and spotted Eliza with a sleepy smile on her face. Coming up behind her he kissed her cheek, Eliza giggled.

 

"Sorry about Sky."

 

"It's alright," Alex said, "I've never really had this kind of thing. Not the getting up early part, I do that a lot," he clarified, "The whole...having a reason to get up so early on this particular day part."

 

"No?" Eliza raised her brow.

 

Alex shook his head, back in St. Croix he had very few memories of his family doing anything special for Christmas, especially after his mother died.

 

Sky stood at the top of the stairs looking back at them, "Come on Liza, we have presents!"

 

"We're being summoned," Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze.

 

They went downstairs hand in hand to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered around the tree. Catherine had laid out a tray with various leftover sweets and cookies and Alex could smell coffee brewing.

 

"Our traditional Christmas breakfast," Eliza explained with a laugh when Alex raised his brow at the cake and cookies, "We're far too lazy for anything else."  
  
"Christmas cookies dipped in coffee is the best thing to ever happen to this world," Angelica informed him, coming into the room with a large steaming mug.

  
"I'll take your word for it," Alex laughed.   
  
"Alex would you like some coffee?" Catherine offered.

 

"In the biggest mug you own," Alex requested seriously.   
  
"Coming right up," laughed Catherine.

 

"I thought you aren't allowed coffee?" Angelica raised her brow.  
  
"Well Herc isn't around to enforce that now is he?" Alex smirked.

 

"What happens if he has coffee?" Peggy furrowed her brow.

 

"He gets a bit," Angelica searched for the right word, "Excitable. More so than usual."

 

"I do not," Alex replied taking the mug Catherine gave him.  
  
Angelica shot him a knowing look.   
  
Alex pursed his lips, "That was one time."

  
"I will revel in telling Hercules all about this," Angelica said, "Particularly how hard you're going to crash when it wears off."

 

"I'm not going to crash."  
  
"Want to make a bet on it?" Angelica raised her brow.

 

"Fine," Alex shot back.   
  
"If you crash then I have full permission to tattle about your coffee drinking to Hercules," Angelica responded, "and I get to say I told you so as many times as I want."

 

"And if I don't?" Alex asked.  


"You're not going to win anyway," Angelica grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Alex pouted.   
  
"I'm right," Angelica smirked.   
  
"Presents!" Sky interrupted.

 

"Right, we do have quite a few to get through," Philip laughed as he walked over to the tree and picked one up, "Sky, this is for you."

 

Philip handed the package to his son who immediately began to rip off the paper, as he did so Catherine picked up the pieces and stuck them into a garbage bag.

 

"Transformers!" Sky gasped.

  
It seemed to be the family tradition that presents were opened in order of ascending age, because Sky was opening all of his gifts while the rest of the family looked on.

 

He found a large number of socks and sweaters, but his favorite was from his sisters who all three had chipped in for his first two-wheel bike.  
  
"Mom can I go try it?" Sky begged.

 

"The sidewalk is still a bit too icy," Catherine said patiently, "even for a bike with training wheels."  
  
"Awww," poured Sky, "I wanna ride it!"   
  
"After the snow melts," Philip replied firmly.

 

"Now go thank your sisters," Catherine added.  
  
Sky went and hugged each of his sisters.   
  
"Okay Peggy it's your turn," Eliza smiled snuggling up next to Alex.

 

Peggy's pile was just as large as her brother's. The Schuylers obviously had a frightfully large extended family.

 

Peggy looked at the pile and selected a thin looking box wrapped in striped paper and a gold ribbon.   
  
Peggy was more methodical in unwrapping her gifts, running her finger along the edge to undo the tape.

 

"Are you planning on saving the paper?" Angelica snorted.

 

Peggy raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Haven't you ever noticed that your birthday gifts are wrapped in Christmas paper?" she said

 

"How resourceful," Angelica sighed as Peggy removed the last of the paper.

 

"Thanks," Peggy shot back with a grin, but her composure was completely lost when she saw what was inside the package.   
  
She let out a squeal of delight and rushed over to throw her arms around both parents.   
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
  
Eliza leaned over to see what had gotten her sister so excited.   
  
"Is that a calculator?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"Not just a calculator," said Peggy, wide-eyed, "It's a Casio fx-7000g!"

 

"A what?" Eliza raised her brow picking up the box.  
  
"Oh my god, you just don't understand," Peggy groaned, "it's the most high tech calculator there is!"   


"And that's exciting why?" Angelica asked.

 

Peggy sighed, "Nobody in this family understands me."  
  
  
"Peggy why don't you open your gift from Aunt Gertrude?" Catherine suggested.

 

"It's socks," deadpanned Peggy, "It's always socks in the ugliest colors."  
  
"Don't be unappreciative," said Philip, "your aunt hand knits those socks."

 

Peggy groaned and grabbed the lumpy package from the pile, "I have a whole drawer full of these."

 

Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Peggy carefully unwrapped the package to reveal several pairs of socks in a drab olive green color.   
  
"Socks," said Peggy pointedly.   
  
"Margarita," Philip sighed.   
  
"Sorry."

 

When Peggy finished with her gifts they moved on to Eliza. She brushed some stray strands of hair from her face as she went to select her first gift. She, of course, got the knitted socks from Aunt Gertrude as well, although they were a particularly hideous shade of brown.   
  
"Looks like this year's color theme is earth tones," laughed Eliza as she slid on a pair of the socks. They clashed incongruously with the purple of her pajamas.   
  
Despite the various gifts she received from her family members in different levels of extravagance, if you asked Eliza then she would say that her favorite present of all had been the one from Alex. He'd thrust the small, messily wrapped box into her hands with a mumbled "I know it's not much." Eliza smiled widely when she unwrapped the small, silver-colored locket.

 

Instead of saying anything she just threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

 

"We'll have to get our picture taken," she murmured into his ear, "so I can put it inside."  
  
Alex flushed happily and smiled. Eliza could feel it against her cheek.   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
Expecting that they'd move on to Angelica, Alex was surprised and embarrassed to find that he had a few gifts under the tree as well.   
  
"The girls said that you like to write," Catherine explained when Alex opened a gift from her and Philip.   
  
It was an expensive looking notebook, leather-bound and filled with a thick lined paper. Each page was numbered and a page at front allowed the owner to create a table of contents for the pages. Alex was in awe.

 

He ran his fingers over the smooth leather cover.   
  
"You really didn't have to get me anything," he said, "Your hospitality would have been more than enough."   
  
"That was never going to happen," laughed Peggy.   


"You're practically an unofficial Schuyler," Angelica teased.  


"Especially now that you're dating Eliza," added Peggy with a grin.   
  
"Stop it, you two," Eliza scolded through her blush, "Here Alex, open mine."   
  
When Alex unwrapped the luxurious fountain pen, obviously meant to go in tandem with the notebook, he pulled Eliza in for another hug.

 

"Hey Alex I got you something too," Peggy smiled.  
  
"What?" Alex reluctantly let go of Eliza.   
  
"Here!" Peggy lobbed the olive green socks at his head.

 

Alex managed to deflect the wooly mass with his arm, but only barely.   
  
"Thanks, I think," he sputtered.

 

"They are actually quite warm," Eliza smiled.

 

She wriggled her toes, which were still encased in brown wool. Alex shrugged and pulled on a pair. They were very warm. He hadn't even realized that his feet were still cold before he put on the socks.

 

"I believe it's my turn," Angelica approached the tree.

 

"Nope, nothing for you this year," said Eliza calmly, "It's time you to learn to fend for yourself like a real adult."

 

Angelica stuck out her tongue at her younger sister. Sky rushed forward to tackle Angelica's legs.   
  
"Don't worry, Gellie," he said, "I got you a present!"   
  
"Well, at least someone in this family loves me," Angelica said, attacking Sky with tickles and causing the boy to peal laughter.

 

"Don't worry Angelica we didn't forget you," Catherine smiled pointing to a rather large box.  
  
Angelica bent over to pick it up and struggled for a moment, "A cinder block?"   
  
"While practical this should be of more use to you," Philip chuckled.

 

Angelica was nowhere near as neat as Peggy with her gift unwrapping, but she wasn't quite at Sky's level of messiness. The wrapping paper ended up in shreds, but it was a least confined to one place. The revealed box gave no indication of its contents.

 

"I still think it's a cinder block," Angelica muttered as she undid the tape holding the box closed.  
  
"If it was from Peggy that would be true," Eliza laughed.

 

"I would never!" Peggy gasped.

 

"You would so," insisted Angelica, "and you know it."  
  
When the top of the box finally opened, Angelica peered down at what appeared to be a large plastic cube.   
  
"What?" she muttered, then reached into the box and pulled out a separate piece. It was a keyboard.   
  
"Is that a Commodore 64?" Eliza asked.   
  
"A computer," breathed Angelica, "An actual computer!"

 

Angelica unwrapped the rest of her gifts (her socks were a burnt orange) and then Philip went to retrieve a small box.  
  
"Alex," Philip began, "we have a family tradition that every year we add a new ornament to our tree."

 

He handed the small box off to Eliza.   
  
"The kids take turns opening it each year," he continued, then pulled out a second box, "And Catherine and I thought you might like an ornament of your own, considering that you'll probably be spending a lot of Christmases with us in the future, whether you and Eliza stay together or not."   
"That's," Alex managed, taking the box from the senator's hands, "I don't know what to say."   
  
They had already been so nice, letting him intrude on their family time the way he had. It was too much generosity for Alex to handle.

 

He untied the ribbon and tore off the paper, gingerly opening the lid and removing the tissue paper. It was a traditional round bauble made of glass with one half red and the other green. A line of painted white snowflakes danced their way around the equator, covering the place where the two colors met.

 

"Why don't you hang it on the tree?" Catherine suggested.

 

Alex looked down at the ornament and over to the tree, slowly he stood up walked over to it. His eyes scanned for the perfect place to put it on the tree. He found an open area about a quarter of the way up the tree. Alex barely noticed Eliza hanging up the family ornament, he was so focused on making sure his hung just right and wouldn't come crashing to the ground.

 

Once done he smiled as he saw the glow of the fireplace reflecting cheerful of the glass. He had been so distracted he hardly even noticed Eliza coming to stand beside him as she wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned forward to rest her chin on his shoulder.

  
\----

 

"What do you mean you've never gone sledding?" Peggy looked at him wide eyed, "you are deprived!"

 

"I grew up in Caribbean," Alex pointed out, "not a lot of snow-"

 

"Come with us!" Sky tugged at his pants leg.

 

Alex glanced out the nearest window, shivering involuntarily at the accumulated snow. He'd experienced snow these past couple years, but the snow they had gotten on campus was nothing compared to the amount that coated the ground in this part of the state.

 

"Please?" Sky begged.

 

"Come on," Angelica laughed, "don't even try to say no to my little brother-"

 

"It'll be fun!" Peggy added.

 

The feeling of Eliza's hand in his was still fairly new and Alex felt himself intertwine their fingers instinctively.

 

"I suppose," he conceded.

 

Sky gave a whoop of joy and scrambled forward, snagging Alex's free hand and beginning to drag him towards the front door. Alex laughed as he followed, his fingers slipping from between Eliza's.

 

Alex slid on two pairs of the olive green knitted socks Peggy had re-gifted him, partially to keep his feet warmer and partially because he was borrowing Philip Schuyler’s boots and they were far too big. He actually had to use an old pair of Angelica’s snow pants because any other pair would have been far too long. Once they were all kitted out in snow gear, boots, scarves, and gloves, they five of them stepped outside.

 

He felt the shock of the cold the minute it hit his face and he couldn't help but notice that the Schuylers seemed unfazed by this. Sky grabbed the sled that was propped up next to the door, it was an old fashioned wooden one where the only thing that looked new was the rope to help steer it.

 

"This used to be Daddy's!" Sky chirped.

 

Alex could certainly tell that it was old. The wooden body of the sled must have been a lustrous dark green at some point, but all that remained of the paint was a few slivers here and there while the wood itself also looked like it had seen better days. The metal runners had been discolored through time, but still looked sturdy enough.

 

"The back yard," Eliza said, she and Alex walking more sedately as Sky bounded ahead with Peggy and Angelica in his wake.

 

Alex had only caught glimpses of the snow covered yard through the windows and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

 

"Come on!" Sky hollered in the distance as he bounded up the hill.

 

"Duty calls," Eliza grinned.

 

She gripped Alex's gloved hand in hers and they began racing after her siblings and not stopping till they had caught up.

 

"Sky, why don't you and Alex go first?" Peggy suggested.

 

"I don't know," Alex tried to protest. His nose was already feeling slightly numb.

 

"Sit down on the sled," Peggy commanded.

 

Alex sent Eliza a pleading look, but she just grinned in response and pushed him forward slightly. He sighed, but did as Peggy said.

 

"No, extend your legs."

 

Alex complied. Sky plopped down in the V of Alex's legs, his own legs extended as well. Peggy handed Alex the worn leather strap of the sled as Sky snuggled backwards into his chest.

 

The only warning Alex got was an excited "hold tight!" before a pair of gloved hands gave his back a hard shove, sending the sled slipping down the slope.

 

Alex's first instinct was that he wanted to scream, but the fear quickly turned to exhilaration as he and Sky glided down the hill.

 

They came to a stop but Alex was still buzzing with adrenaline, "Again! Again!" Sky shouted as he grabbed the sled and started going up the hill again.

 

Alex took a moment to regain his breath from the exhilaration, but he was soon matching Sky's excited pace.

 

He was greeted by Eliza once he got to the top.

 

"You survived," she teased.

 

"It was touch and go for a while," Alex shot back with a teasing grin of his own.

 

"Yeah right," Eliza giggled, "you were having a great time-"

 

"Yoo hoo lovebirds!" Peggy called out, "there are still others present including children!"

 

"Are you talking about Sky or yourself?" Angelica laughed.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Hey Alex why don't you and Liza have a go?" Peggy spoke up ignoring her oldest sister.

 

Eliza's cheeks, already pink from the cold, flushed even further. If the heat in his face was anything to go by, Alex knew that he probably looked much the same.

 

"I wanna go again," Sky pouted.

 

"You and I can go after," Peggy assured him, "Okay?"

 

Sky thought it over, his furrowed brow smoothing out as he did so, "Okay. But I get to to push Liza and Alex!"

 

Once again Alex found himself seated at the back of the sled and Eliza sat in front of him. They had barely gotten adjusted with Alex hardly gripping the strap when Sky sent them flying down the hill with hardly any way to steer themselves.

 

Eliza gave a squeak her hands coming up to grip Alex's as they both tried in vain to get the sled in control. When the sled started to tilt on its side, even Alex with his lack of experience knew that there was no hope. He wrapped his arms around Eliza just in time as the sled overturned and sent them both tumbling.

Eliza clutched to Alex as she lay on top of him, her breathing quick and shallow.

 

"Are you alright?" Alex asked panting.

 

"Yes," Eliza replied, smiling down at him.

Indecision flickered briefly in Alexander's eyes before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Eliza's lips.

 

Eliza was eager to return the kiss and the two become instantly oblivious to fact that they were currently still laying in a snow bank the sled about five feet away from them.

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Angelica's voice spoke up from above them and the two of them split apart immediately. It was then Alex was becoming aware the snow that had damped his ponytail and dropped down his neck.

 

"I rush down here thinking you've been seriously hurt and I find you two eating each other's faces off," Angelica replied sternly but there was a hint of amusement in her gaze.

 

Eliza looked away from Angelica sheepishly her hand still resting on Alex's chest.

 

"I mean I get it he's still got that new boyfriend smell," Angelica went on, "but please spare us-"

 

Angelica was stopped by a snowball to her face, her jaw dropped, "Elizabeth Caroline Schuyler!"

 

Eliza smiled mischievously and Alex stared at her in shock, he'd never pegged her as being one to incite a snowball fight.

 

The gape on Angelica's face slowly transformed into a smirk, "Alright, you asked for it!"

 

When Angelica swooped down to scoop up some snow, Eliza shot to her feet with a squeak and began her escape attempt.

 

"I don't think so!"

 

Angelica let fly and the snowball hit its mark, splattering against Eliza's sleeve. Alex slowly got to his feet watching the scene unfold as Eliza threw another snowball at Angelica.

 

"Help me!" Eliza called to him, "You're my boyfriend, that's part of your job description!" Eliza added changing her course heading in Alex's direction.

 

Alex attempted to roll a snowball, but the snow kept falling apart in his hands.

 

He let out a huff as he looked at the sad pile of snow.

 

"Like this," Peggy came up beside him and helped him pack together a decent snowball.

 

"Do you dare go against your girlfriend?" Peggy asked with a mischievous smirk, indicating Angelica and Eliza with their two perfectly formed snowballs.

 

Alex hesitated for a moment aiming at Angelica, but by the time he let it fly he aimed at Eliza instead.

 

Peggy laughed outright at his audacity as the battle began, Angelica and Eliza versus Peggy and Alex.

 

"We're gonna take you down!" Peggy grinned.

 

"I don't think so!" Angelica shouted back.

 

"I wanna help!" Sky ran to Eliza's aid.

 

"Oh, no fair!" Peggy called out, "You're totally going to win now, you've got Sky on your side!"

 

The boy giggled and clumsily put together a snowball. It barely made it half the distance to Alex, but he let out a gasp.

 

"You almost got me!"

 

Sky packed together another snowball but instead throwing it he ran directly at Alex, "Got you!"

 

"Oh no!" Alex proclaimed dramatically collapsing into the snow.

 

Sky stood over him and half-threw-half-dropped the snowball directly on Alex's chest.

 

"I have been slain," Alex proclaimed, "by the hand of the mighty Sky!"

 

He gave a loud groan and let his head fall back, his eyes closing. He ignored the cold slowly seeping into to his bones even through his layers of clothing, keeping as still as possible. Sky crowed with delight and Alex felt the boy do a small dance. After a moment, Sky paused.

 

"Alex?"

 

Alex resisted the urge to open his eyes, hearing the three sisters stifling giggles.

 

"Uh oh now you've done it," Peggy sighed.

 

"Alex?" Sky sounded worried, "I'm sorry Liza!" He cried out.

 

When Sky was turned away, Alex propped himself up on his elbows and as the boy turned back around Alex let out a "boo!"

 

Sky let out a shriek and turned to face Alex, "Not funny!"

 

"It's okay," Eliza knelt beside her brother, "Alex was only being silly."

 

Sky pouted. “Not funny,” he repeated.

  
"I'm sorry, buddy," Alex said, attempting to ruffle the boy's hair through his hat.   
  
A drop of melted snow snaked its way down the back of Alex's shirt and he gave a full-body shudder.

  
"A little too cold for your taste?" Angelica grinned.   
  
"Anything below sixty is too cold for my taste."   
  
"Poor baby," Angelica stuck out her lower lip.

 

"Say what you want," Alex laughed, "I vote that we go back inside."  
  
"Coffee starting to wear off?" asked Angelica with a sly grin, "Maybe a little crash is creeping up on you."   
  
"You wish," Alex shot back with a grin of his own.

 

"We have been out for awhile," Eliza nodded, "and might be nice to get some dry clothes on. Plus, the sun’s going down.”

 

"Oh, alright," sighed Angelica.   
  
Peggy went to retrieve the sled and the five of them began to trudge up the hill and around to the front of the house. Catherine met them at the door where they removed their coats and shoes.   
  
"Did you have fun?" she asked.

 

"Yes!" Sky replied enthusiastically, his previous negative emotions obviously forgotten, "I sledded with Alex and with Peggy and we had a snowball fight!"

 

Catherine laughed as she helped Sky out of his snowsuit, "I'm glad. Go ahead and get changed into something comfortable, dinner is on the table."

 

They all did just that and when they returned Alex came to a stop as he saw the dining table had a large number of Chinese take out containers on it.  
  
"Chinese food?" He raised his brow.

 

"We're going to be having leftovers for the next week," Peggy said with a grin, "Having a little something different first is good."  
  
"Not to mention, no cooking or re-heating necessary," added Philip as he set his newspaper aside.

 

Alexander couldn't disagree with that, so he sat down at the table with everyone else as they all started passing around the containers of food.  
  
"Another Schuyler tradition?" Alex asked in confirmation, scooping some lo mein onto his plate.

 

"That's what the holidays are all about," Peggy grinned as she plopped rice into hers.

 

"Who am I to argue," Alex laughed, "I'm a college student. I basically live on Chinese takeaway."

 

"It's scary how true that is," Angelica sighed.  
  
"Well then we will make sure to send you back with plenty of leftovers," Catherine laughed.

 

"I appreciate that," said Alex, twirling noodles around his fork, "I can't promise how long they'll last in the dorm fridge. People have the tendency to ignore it when someone writes their name on a food container."

 

"Write that it's a science experiment containing a deadly bacteria!" Peggy grinned.  
  
"Where do you get these ideas?" Angelica turned to her youngest sister.

 

Alex pointed his fork in Peggy's direction, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

  
Angelica rolled her eyes, "Please can we stop encouraging them?"

 

"Don't you dare try to take my new best friend away from me," joked Peggy, "Don't make him choose between us."  
  
"Best friends already? Don't I need to at least buy you dinner?" Alex chuckled.   
  
"Eh," Peggy said with a shrug, "I don't really set a high bar when it comes to choosing my best friends.”

 

"I feel so loved."

 

When they all finished eating and the plates are cleared away, everyone traipses to the living room with giant mugs of hot chocolate for the annual viewing of It's A Wonderful Life.

 

Alex curled up in a corner of the couch, his arms wrapped around Eliza as they snuggled in close. Angelica settled cross legged on the other side of the couch with Sky in her lap, the boy already looking sleepy. Philip switched the television to NBC and sat with Catherine on the other couch, their hands clasped and fingers entwined while Peggy sprawled on the floor with her head propped up on her fist.   
  
"I've never seen this movie," Alex murmured to Eliza, absently watching the advertisement currently on the screen.

 

"You'll love it," Eliza replied.

 

The television announced the beginning the annual broadcast and Alex held Eliza the slightest bit closer as the opening credits began.

 

(Alex did end up suffering from a caffeine crash. Angelica took pictures as proof.)


End file.
